Conventionally, there have been hairbrushes in which through-holes are provided in the hairbrush per se to pass air from the hair dryer in order to send air from the hair dryer to a portion of the head hair covered by the hairbrush in a case of using the hairbrush and the hair dryer at the same time to brush the hair or to style the hair.
For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a hairbrush having a hair implant base part of bristle (brush hair) of a brush base body formed with a translucent window (through-hole) to pass the air of the hair dryer through. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a hair styling brush of a configuration where a bristle-arrayed body with bristles being arrayed and fixed thereon is fitted to a handle part, and the bristle-arrayed body and the handle part are respectively formed with through-holes. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a hairbrush of a configuration where formed are through-holes for passing the air from the hair dryer from the rear face side of a brush base body to the front face side of a brush member.
Incidentally, Patent Document 4 below discloses a hairbrush of a configuration where a pin-protruded body with plural pins being provided in a protruded condition is attached to a brush base body, which is a separated member. The hairbrush has a brush base body a rear face of which is formed with a plurality of projections and depressions and which is provided with through-holes. However, an opening of the through-hole on the side of the pin-protruded body is blocked by an attached face of the pin-protruded body; therefore, the through-holes of the hairbrush according to Patent Document 4 is in a state of not being able to pass the air of the hair dryer through.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07(1995)-289348;    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-157337;    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-8669; and    Patent Document 4: Japanese Design Registration Publication No. 1297685.